Sharingan
Description Sharingan, a special Kekkei Genkai passed on by the Uchiha Clan. When born being an Uchiha, or receiving an Uchiha DNA, you will Then need to wait 2-48 hours to recieve your Sharingan, when being Implanted with the Sharingan DNA, you will receive it's skill learner If it was sucessful. Sharingan Stages -One Tomoe: When first awakening the Sharingan, it will have One Tomoe as the design. (Chakra Usage: High) -Two Tomoe: After a few skill learning through the skill learner, the Sharingan will then change it's pattern to have Two Tomoe as the design. It reduces the chakra usage by a fair amount (Chakra Usage: Medium) -Three Tomoe: Using the skill learner to a certain amount, you will receive it's last stage, the Sharingan's pattern changes to having Three Tomoe. Reducing the chakra usage to it's lowest level. (Chakra Usage: Low) Mangekyou Sharingan Getting it takes time, you need to have the three tomoe Sharingan, after unlocking the Three Tomoe you will need to wait several hours (2-11+), a crow will pass you a letter that says the following: "Dear (Your Name), Please read what I write here carefully As they are my last words... You probably won't know who I am but I know you better than anyone else... I'm just like you, yes, I too am an Uchiha! I am writing this letter while hiding from a group of shinobi... They're after my eyes... The Sharingan! ... I hear something... They've found me! I need to make this quick The reason I'm sending you this is because I want to warn you Don't trust anyone, people want power they will go through any lengths to acquire something as powerful as our eyes ... They're here, this is the end for me I'll make my crow companion deliver this letter to you Please... be safe out there! ... I'll be looking over you from the hereafter (Your Name) my little sibling... there are bloodstains all over the paper... You feel tremendous amount of emotional pain... Your Sharingan starts to undergo a change... YOU AWAKENED THE MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN!" After all that, you will awaken the Mangekyou Sharingan, it will have it's own specific pattern, currently the patterns available are: Sasuke's Itachi's Shisui's Obito's Izuna's Naori's Indra's Madara's Baru's Rai's Naka's Shin's Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan The last transformation your Sharingan will undergo. You will need to be level 250 and above, after waiting for some time, you will receive a letter by another crow before the crow disinegrates. Open it: After receiving the coordinates from the letter, you will need to go there. Once there, right click the letter: You will then have to fight your Uchiha brother. Once defeated he will drop the item 'Brother Sharingan'. Right click the letter with the item in your inventory: Your Sharingan pattern will then change itself to it's final form. The pattern depends on your original Mangekyou Sharingan. The possible patterns are: Sasuke's and Itachi's Madara's and Izuna's Shisui's and Obito's Naka's and Naori's Shin's Indra's Rai's Jutsu List One Tomoe # Self Crows Genjutsu # Crows Genjutsu Two Tomoe * Negative Confusion Three Tomoe # Coercion # Shackling Stakes # Izanagi Mangekyou * Susano'o: Susano'o Cage, Full Body Susano'o, Complete Susano'o The Mangekyou has 3 basic pattern: * Amaterasu * Tsukuyomi * Kamui Mangekyou Types: There are two types of Mangekyou as listed below (The Table Below Are The Sharingans That Can Do The Abilities Listed Below)